Warriors of Pictochat
by Imagine96
Summary: What will happen when warriors get DS Lights and go on pictochat? Read on to find out!R&R!Chapter 4 is up! CONTAINS BIG SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT! R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Warriors of Pictochat**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, never have and never will. Even though wish I was I am no Erin Hunter(s).

Prologue-

This takes place in Twilight (before Cinderpelt dies)

At the gathering……

Firestar: We have decided to fit in to our budget of twoleg items-

Squirrelflight: TWOLEG ITEMS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DAD WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!!!!???????

Leafpool: We have a twoleg item budget? Since when?

Blackstar: Ya, when?

Onestar: We….Just…..Told …..You…….Blackstarrrrrr -incredably mad because Blackstar has been coming down with short term memory loss-

Leapordstar: Well, we sorta just got the money now….

Brambleclaw: Were did you get the money?

Firestar: Ummm……On… the ground near….ummmmm….. twolegplace!! Ya!….ya?

Onestar: Ya, it's not like we robbed a twoleg bank or anyting!...ummm…why are you all looking at me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Littlecloud: Because you were just talking……

Crowfeather: What's a bank?

Firestar: -secretly to leaders- We're safe leaders! –to clans- Now, who wants to see what it is?

Squirrelflight: NO!!! I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOUR TWOLEG THINGS!!!!

Firestar: Fine then you won't get one. Now, the item is……-annoying drumroll- STOP WITH THE DRUMROLL!!!! –annoying drumroll stops- Thank you. NINTENDO DS LIGHTS!!!!!! –Pulls out shiney new DS Lights-

Squirellflight: ooooohhhhhhh!! I want one daddy!!!!!

Firestar: No, you said you didn't want one!

Squirrelflight: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! –makes cute expression- Youwe wittle Sqwerly werly wants a DS too!!

Firestar: Sorry honey bun! But no.

Sqirrelflight: Fine! But I will get a DS, if it's the last thing I do!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1 Chatroom A

Chapter 1-

-In chatroom A……..

_Featherofcrows has logged on _

_Crazyforcrows has logged on _

Featherofcrows: It's nice to have a place to talk all to our own my little leafie poolie?

Crazyforcrows: you're sweet my little crowie!!

Featherofcrows: I 3 u-

_Leaderofthunder has logged on _

Crazyforcrows: uh... Hi daddy!!!!

Leaderofthunder: Leafpool, why is your name crazyforcrows?

Crazyforcrows: I'm not leafpool daddy, I'm…..uhhh…. Squirrelflight!

Leaderofthunder: But squirrelflight wasn't allowed to have a DS!

_Crazyforcrows has logged off _

_Featherofcrows has logged off _

_Sandykitty has logged on _

Sandykitty: Hi Firestar!

Leaderofthunder: Sandstorm!

_Flyingsquirrel has logged on _

Flyingsquirrel: Hi daddy!!!!!!!!! Hi mommy!!!!

Sandykitty: Sqirrelflight, I expect you to return whoever's DS you stole!

Flyingsquirrel: Fox dung!!! I thought this name would be the perfect disguise!!!!!!

_Flyingsquirrel has logged off _

_Ashhunk has logged on _

Ashhunk: I'm using Brightheat's DS, so I gotta get off soon, but has anyone seen Squirrelflight, she stole mine.

Leaderofthunder: She just left the chatroom, knowing her she's probably in D right now.

Ashhunk: thx!!!!!!!!

_Ashhunk has logged off _

Leaderofthunder: Now… where was I?

Sandykitty: I thought you'd never ask!

_Pawfullofbirch has logged on _

_Toady has logged on _

_Swampymarsh has logged on _

_Sweetapple has logged on _

Sandykitty: Birchpaw, Toadpaw, Mashpaw, and Applepaw, could you please go to adifferent chatroom. I think Whitepaw's in C!

Pawfullofbirch: fine!

Sweetapple: I see where squirrelflight gets her bossyness.

Toady: C'mon, let's find Whitepaw

Swampymarsh: let's go

_Sweetapple has logged off _

_Pawfullofbirch has logged off _

_Swampymarsh has logged off _

_Toady has logged off _

**A/N : **

**So, ya I know, kinda stupid, but it'll get better I promise!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 2 Chartoom B

**A/N: Just a note, I will not be able to update from August 8****th**** to August 19****th****!!!!!!! But still review. I'll try to get to at least chapter 5 by then. Special thanks to Flamespirit and Smallstar (soon to review I hope)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-

In chatroom B…..

_Crazyforcrows has logged on_

_Featherofcrows has logged on_

Crazyforcrows: Whoo!!!!! That was close!!!!

_Graymedicinecatmentor has logged on_

_Leaderofsh... (forgot 1__st__ word of clans name so is cut off) has logged on_

Graymedicinecatmentor: Leafpool likes Crowfeather!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leaderofsh….: Who's Leafpool?

Crazyforcrows: I don't know, who is Leafpool?

Featherofcrows: Never heard of her!!

_Darkcloudofthenight has logged on_

Darkcloudofthenight: hey dudes waz up?

**A/N: FYI- NIGHTCLOUD IS EMO!!!!!!!**

Graymedicinecatmentor: Did u know that Leafpool and Crowfeather LOVE each other!!!!!!!

Crazyforcrows: OK, who is Graymedicinecatmentor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????

Graymedicinecatmentor: Hee hee hee lol rofl!!!!!!

_Peachyfeet101(guest appearance)has logged on_

_moThIE4evAR has logged on_

Graymedicinecatmentor: Leafpool 3 Crowfeather!!!!!!!!!

Peachyfeet101: ok…

MoTHIE4evAR: OMSC!!!!! I lyk, went to the salon to lyk, get my lyk, claus lyk, poleshd, and lyk, I lyk, said marigold is lyk, best for your lyk, claus, and…

Darkcloudofthenight: I wanna die…

Graymedicinecatmentor: loveyloveylovey!!!!!!!!

Darkcloudofthenight: I wanna die…

Featherofcrows: WHO IS GREYMEDICINECATMENTOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

MoTHIE4evAR: IDK, my BFF Jill?

Peachyfeet101: Jill? I didn't know cats saw commercials…..

MoTHIE4evAR: DUUUHHHHH!!!! My bff Jill is who did my clawicure!!!

Peachyfeet101: Were you at She-Cat's Night Out?


	4. Chapter 3 Chatroom C

**A/N: The main plot of this chapter is Peachfoot's idea.**

Chapter 3-

In Chatroom C….

(the cats are already logged on)

Pawfullofbirch: Hi whitepaw!!!!!!!!!

Snoweywhitepaws: Hi!!!

_Leaderofthunder has logged on_

Leaderofthunder: What r u mangy apprentices doing?!?!?!

Swampymarsh: uuuuhhhhh…..nothing firestar!

Leaderofthunder: ok… I'm so dumb that I didn't even know what I was saying!

_Flameydude (aka flamespirit, my beta) has logged on_

Flameydude: HI DUDES!!!!! I'm just here for some spell check. Ok…. Um…. Whitepaw you spelled snowy wrong….

Leaderofthunder: I make dirt in my nest…

Flameydude: Good 4 u?... HEY THAT WASN'T IN THE PLAN!!! WILLOWBRANCH WHAT DID U DO?

Willowy (I don't have to log in 'cause I'm the author): I dk!! Firestar why are you making a fool of yourself?

Toady: Are you gonna do something bad, 'cause if you are we'll log off..

Sweetapple: Ya know, I haven't seen Squirrelflight lately….

Sandykitty: Hi firestar here!!!!

_Leaderofthunder has logged off_

Sandykitty: Squirrelflight was just Leaderofthunder, wasn't she?

Willowy: Yep…

Sandykitty: Well why didn't you stop her?

Flameydude: Well… we didn't exactly know….

Pawfullofbirch: firestar, do you really make dirt in your bed?

Sandykitty: Where did you….. I'm gonna kill Squirrelflight. To chatroom A I go….

Willowy: I'll go with you.

_Sandykitty has logged off_

_Willowy has magically transferred chatrooms 'cause she's the author_

_Leaderofthunderr has logged on_

Leaderofthunder: Hi!!!

Snoweywhitepaws: FIRESTAR!!!!!!!!!!!! COME QUICKLY SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS BACK! Oh ya you can't yell on this you can only type…. And I don't care if I spelled Snowey wrong!!!

Flameyydude: Ya, I get that a lot from my friends….

**A/N: So, how was it? Special thanks to Flamespirit!!!!! (my beta!) R&R!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4 Chatroom D

**A/N: Thx for the reviews!!!! With the acceptance of peachfoot (as you can now sorta figure out) I'm doing (annoying drumroll) GUEST APPEARENCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4-

_Willowy has (of course) magically appeared in the chatroom_

_Peachyfeet101 has logged on_

Willowy: Ahhhhh…. I just came back from drinking 1,000 cups of coffee with Peachfoot…….

Peachyfeet101: Ya… that was fun…….

_Thesmalleststar has logged on_

Thesmalleststar: Did someone say…… the C word?...

Willowy: Well, actually THE MAN WITH THE YELLOW HAT SAID…..

Randomcomputerteacher: umm…

Willowy: umm…. (read Famespirit-eth's profile to understand)

Peaccyfeet101: WE'RE HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!

Thesmalleststar: Well I'm not!!!!!!!

Willowy: want Leeche highly caffeinated tea?

Thesmalleststar: -does her chin rubbing thingy that she does when she's thinking- I'll take 100!!!!!!!!!!-dirnks all of it in 1 millisecond and then runs around incredibly hyper while watching little house on the prairie on her computer, emailing, IMing, and pictochatting at the same time-

Willowy: wait, at least 2 REAL warriors characters are supposed to be here now.

_Ashhunk has logged on_

_Lostface (bright heart) has logged on_

_Thesmalleststar has logged off_

_Sandykitty has logged on_

_Leaderofthunder has logged on_

_Leaderofthunder has logged off_

_Sandykitty has logged off_

Ashhunk: now she steals Firestar's wow…

Lostface: At least I can actually use mine now!!!!hemhem

Ashhunk: g2g!!! I have a game scheduled with hawkfrost.

Lostface: Game?...

Ashhunk: Ya football!!! (for non- Americans (USA) it is not futball)

_Leaderofthunder has logged on_

_Sandykitty has logged on_

_Leaderofthunder has logged off_

_Sandyktty has logged off_

_Leaderofthunder has logged on_

_Sandykitty has logged on_

_Leaderofthunder has logged off_

_Ect……_

_While leaderofthunder and sandykitty aredoing this……_

Willowy: I'd better go help firestar.

_I think you get the pic. Of what willowy is doing right now……_

Peachyfeet101: I think I'll help

Lostface: me too.

_Peachyfeet 101 has logged off_

_Lostface has logged off_

**This Chatroom is now Empty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: So… how was it? R&R**


	6. Chapter 5 The mistakes cats make!

**A/N: thx to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5:

At thunder clan camp…….

-Squirrelflight runs around camp followed by an angry mob-

In chatroom C……..

Snoweywhitepaws: MAY YOU PLEASE STOP CORRECTING ME?!?!?!?!?

Flameydude: It's CAN you please!

Snoweywhitepaws: Sory!

Flameydude: You didn't apologise yet! You said sory!

Snoweywhitepaws: Gosh….wait a min…… YOU SPELLED APOLOGIZED WRONG!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!1

Flameydude: What, but an elaphent never forgets!!!!!

Snoweywhitepaws: ELAPHANT?!?!?!?!?!?! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!! ROFL LOL!

Flameydude: NO!!!!!! ELEPHANT I MEANT ELEPHANT!

Snoweywhitepaws: rrrrrrriiiiiiiigggghhhhhhhhhhhtttttt……

_Ashhunk has logged on_

_Footballhawk has logged on_

Ashhunk: THAT GAME WAS TERRIBLE!

Footballhawk: I know! Who let Blackstar on our team!!!!

Ashhunk: He even put on the other team's uniform!

Footballhawk: And scored the other team's goals

Ashhunk: And forgot how to play

Footballhawk: And thought the football was a over-sized vole

Ashhunk: And started eating it

Flameydude: He ate a football?

Ashhunk: Ya, and we had to play with it!

Snoweywhitepaws: That's even dumber than spelling "Elephant" wrong!

Footballhawk: Who spelled elephant wrong?

Snoweywhitepaws: Miss beta!

Footballhawk: Seriously?

Snoweywhitepaws: Yep! She spelled apologized wrong too!

Ashhunk: Wow…..

Flameydude: Ok, can you guys pleeeeeeeeze stop talking about my mistakes?

Ashhunk: No!

_Flameydude has logged off_

Snoweywhitepaws: aaawwwwwwweeeeee!!! It's no fun when she's not here!

_Leaderofthunder has logged on_

Leaderofthunder: I finally got my DS back from Squirrelflight!!!!!!!!!!

Ashhunk: Riiiiight…

Leaderofthunder: No, really guys! It's me Firestar.

Snoweywhitepaws: Riiight……

Sandykitty: Hey Firestar!!! How's it goin'?

Footballhawk: That's not Firestar! That's Squirrelflight!!!!!!!!!!

Sandykitty: Oh…. Squirrelflight get off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Furofthesnow has logged on_

Furofthesnow: There you are Squirrelflight!!!

Ashhunk: HA!!! See! We caught you read handed miss "Leaderofthunder!!!"

Furofsnow: NO! I mean miss"Sandykitty!!!"

Sandykitty: How dare you accuse me of being my mother!!!!...opps

_Sandykitty has logged off_

Leaderofthunder: I think you owe _someone _an aopolgy!

Snoweywhitepaws: Uh oh!!!

_Snoweywhitepaws has logged off_

_Furofsnow has logged off_

_Ashhunk has logged off _

_Footballhawk has logged off_

_Leaderofsh…… has logged on_

Leaderofsh……: Wanna hear about the voleballgame Fire…. Fire… Fire…

Leaderofthunder: It's the same ending as your name Blackstar!!!

Leaderofsh……: Right!!! Firefur!!!!

**A/N: how was it? Please review.**


End file.
